


Always Beside You

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff... as always, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, I finished this at 5:30 in the morning I need sleep, Other, Wedding Planning, YOIWeddingWeek, they're saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “I think,” he began thoughtfully, “I think I’d like a wedding back at home. On the beach.”Yuuri’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Home?”Victor smiled. “Hasetsu.”





	Always Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff drabble for Yoi Wedding Week! Title comes from the Walter Winchell quote: "Never above you. Never below you. Always beside you."
> 
> Enjoy!

“Vitya?”

 

“Hold on a second _lyubov moya._ ” Victor carefully slotted his bookmark, a customized Makkachin one, between the two pages of his book before snapping it shut and setting it away. He smiled  at Yuuri, who had wrapped himself around Victor’s legs and had laid his head on his stomach. “Yes?”

 

“What kind of wedding do you want to have?”

 

Victor blinked, thrown off by the bluntness of the question. “Well,” he started slowly, “I suppose I’d want one with you.”

 

Yuuri poked his stomach softly. “Vitya,” he whined, “Answer the question.”

 

“But I did!” Victor laughed as Yuuri glared at him. _He’s so cute like this_ , he thought absentmindedly, fingers coming up to card through Yuuri’s hair as he thought about how to answer.

 

“I think,” he began thoughtfully, “I think I’d like a wedding back at home. On the beach.”

 

Yuuri’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Home?”

 

Victor smiled. “Hasetsu.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and when he blushed, Victor followed the pink on his cheeks with his index finger, committing each and every point of contact to memory. He didn’t have long to do this though, as Yuuri heaved himself up so that he was eye-level with him, noses just brushing against each other’s. Victor held his breath, suddenly feeling very easy to read as Yuuri’s eyes locked on his.

 

Yuuri’s hand came up to brush away Victor’s bangs, and Victor swallowed at the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers in his hair and at the intensity of his gaze. “What else?” Yuuri whispered, “What else do you want, Vitya?”

 

Victor’s breath stuttered as he exhaled. “You.”

 

Yuuri chuckled softly. “Besides me.”

 

Victor knew his face was red, especially as Yuuri’s eyes flickered down to his cheeks occasionally. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered. This was Yuuri, _his_ Yuuri, after all. And suddenly, he knew what to say.

 

“I’d like for us to marry in the spring; that’s when our adventure started, after all. I’d like for us to invite only the people we love most in the world, and not bother with anyone else. I’d like for us to hold a reception at the ice rink afterwards, so that we can have our first dance as husbands on the ice that brought us together.” Here he brought up his hands to cup Yuuri’s cheeks, and the pink skin felt warm and smooth beneath his palms. “But most of all,” he whispered into the space between their lips, “I want to be beside you.” Then he leaned in and kissed Yuuri.

 

It was slow and sweet, their breaths getting caught in each other’s. Yuuri’s hands in his hair, Yuuri’s taste mixed with the soup they’d had for lunch, Yuuri’s lips on his, Yuuri’s warmth pressed against him, over him, pinning him to the couch until all he knew was _Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…_

 

When they finally came up for air, Yuuri leaned his forehead against his, and Victor relaxed into the touch, eyes closed and mouth panting for air.

 

“I love you.” Victor’s eyes snapped open to meet Yuuri’s, getting swept up in the fierce love emanating from them.

 

“I love you,” Yuuri repeated, almost helplessly. Victor smiled and kissed him again, a short, chaste kiss.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
